Fears
by Ellana-san
Summary: Une soirée enuyeuse, un décord étrange. Toutes les conditions sont réunits pour faire le film d'horreur parfait. SamJack


Eileen-san : Bonjour tout le monde ! Encore un petit One-shot signé Ellana-san inspiré d'une soirée pourrie à une projection de photos pourrie. Mais apparemment c'était plutôt inspirant.

_**Fears…**_

Sam profita de l'obscurité pour quitter la salle de projection. Pourquoi, avait-elle accepté de venir ici ? La réponse était plus qu'évidente, pour faire plaisir à Janet. Et aussi, pour éviter d'entendre son amie lui répéter à longueur de journée qu'elle devrait améliorer sa vie sociale. Ce qui était ridicule, on ne peut pas améliorer ce qui est inexistant. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait donné la priorité à son travail. Mais quand Janet lui avait proposé de l'accompagner à une réception, elle n'avait pas voulut la vexer, alors elle avait accepté l'invitation sans trop de conviction, et puis, elle lui avait promis une surprise et Sam était curieuse… Elle s'était prêtée au jeu des préparatifs et il fallait bien l'avouer, elle s'était amusée. Se pomponner et se maquiller n'était pas une de ses activités coutumières. Janet avait insisté pour qu'elles fassent les magasins, la sortie nécessitant apparemment une robe de soirée. Elle en avait profité pour refaire sa garde-robe qui commençait à dater et là encore, elles avaient bien rit.

Non, les choses avaient commencées à devenir ennuyeuses quand Sam avait découvert le sujet de la soirée. Celle-ci devait se dérouler en deux étapes. D'abord, une projection à propos d'un célèbre photographe dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, et ensuite une soirée dansante. Au début, elle avait été impressionnée par le décor. La réception se situait à l'extérieur d'un ancien manoir. Un vrai décor de conte de fée, ou de film d'horreur suivant le contexte. La partie servant à accueillir les invités était, en effet, très éclairée et magnifiquement décorée, mais comme Sam l'avait découvert plus tôt, la grande majorité du manoir était laissée à l'abandon. Très vite, l'ambiance lui avait semblée lourde et trop guindée. La vie du photographe, que Janet jugeait génial, laissant Sam totalement indifférente, elle avait prétexté avoir besoin d'air et était sortie sans permettre à son amie de protester.

Et voilà comment Sam s'était retrouvé à errer, seule, dans un manoir totalement étranger, à une heure avancée. Elle avait vite abandonné la partie éclairée pour s'aventurer dans la partie « film d'horreur ». Elle parcourut différentes pièces, attentive néanmoins au chemin qu'elle empruntait, de façon à retrouver facilement la sortie. Les salles avaient gardé leur beauté dans leur abandon, pourtant évidant. Enchantée par la situation, Sam se sentait comme une enfant profitant des fruits de son imagination. Mais le décor était réel, ce qui rendait la chose encore plus délicieuse. On aurait vraiment dit un château hanté, elle s'attendait presque à se retrouver nez à nez avec un fantôme au détour d'un couloir. Tout à sa contemplation, elle ne fit plus vraiment attention à son parcours et, se retrouva bientôt devant un couloir sans issues.

Elle rebroussa chemin, mais fût incapable de se repérer dans l'immense enchevêtrement de corridors et de salles. L'ambiance éthérée qui l'avait d'abord séduite, l'effrayait légèrement à présent. Refusant de céder à une peur que son esprit avait crée de toute pièce, elle força son cœur à reprendre un rythme normal. Ce qu'il fit…jusqu'à ce qu'une porte claque. Impossible de savoir d'où venait le bruit, le moindre son résonnait à dix mètres à la ronde. De toute façon, en supposant qu'elle ait put en déterminer l'origine, rien ne disait qu'elle se serait dirigée vers elle. Qui pouvait bien se promener la nuit dans un endroit pareil, sinon un malade ? La sensation d'être ridicule s'imprégnant, petit à petit, dans son esprit, elle décida d'avancer. Après tout, elle s'était déjà perdue sur des dizaines de planètes et elle s'en était toujours sortie, et on pouvait raisonnablement supposer qu'un manoir était plus petit qu'une planète, non ?

Forte de cette conclusion, elle se dirigea, déterminée vers une porte…Pour se retrouver dans une salle pratiquement identique. Le claquement rageur d'une seconde porte retentit à nouveau, plus proche. Sam avait beau être une scientifique convaincue, le fait est que tout ça commençait à éveiller en elle une peur irrationnelle. Ce qui l'agaçait parce qu'elle savait très bien que tout se passait dans son imagination. Pourtant, comme Sam put le constater, il est très facile lorsqu'il fait grand jour de dire que l'on n'a pas peur du noir, mais quand la nuit descend, la panique peut vous prendre aux tripes, bien que l'on soit tout à fait conscient qu'il n'y ait aucune raison d'avoir peur. C'est exactement ce qu'elle ressentit à ce moment là. Elle ne se sentait pas comme un militaire ou une astrophysicienne accomplie mais comme une enfant perdue et effrayée.

Elle accéléra sa marche, inventoriant mentalement tout ce qu'elle ferait subir à Janet dès qu'elle l'aurait retrouvée. D'accord, ce n'était pas sa faute si elle avait eut envie d'explorer ce manoir, et ce n'était pas non plus sa faute si elle s'était ennuyée pendant la projection, mais le fait est, que reprocher tout ça à sa meilleure amie lui faisait du bien. Ca lui permettait de penser à autre chose qu'au claquement sec de ses talons sur le sol. Traversant successivement, trois salles et trois corridors, qu'elle était certaine d'avoir déjà parcouru deux fois, elle arriva enfin devant une porte inconnue mais close. Sam tenta, sans succès, de l'ouvrir. Elle s'acharna quelques instants, sur la poignée, puis dû se rendre à l'évidence, la porte était verrouillée. Sam s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, lorsqu'un bruit incongru stoppa son élan. Ca ressemblait assez à un crissement, associé à un choc lourd, comme une clef que l'on tourne…

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle ne put retenir un hoquet de frayeur. Mais en trois secondes son instinct militaire pris le dessus sur sa peur et elle passa en mode combat. Ainsi, quand l'ombre d'une carrure masculine s'insinua dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle hésita à peine plus d'une demi seconde avant de lancer un coup de pied destructeur, beaucoup plus facile à faire en treillis qu'en robe ceci dit. L'homme encaissa le choc avec un grognement mais para son crochet du droit, en attrapant son poignet, avant qu'il atteigne sa cible. Avant qu'elle ait pu réaliser ce qui se passait, elle se retrouva dos au mur, son bras tordu dans un angle qui lui arracha un gémissement. Elle maudit Janet, encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait au cour de la soirée. C'était sa faute, elle allait mourir, là, dans ce manoir sinistre, découpée en morceaux par un maniaque, et personne ne trouverait son corps avant des jours. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pourrait jamais dire à…

L'ombre relâcha rapidement sa prise. Sam se retourna sans réfléchir, instinctivement en position de combat. Le problème, comme elle le réalisa alors qu'elle tombait, c'était qu'il était très dur de prendre une position défensive –ou agressive, d'ailleurs- en talons aiguilles. L'homme la rattrapa, lui évitant de s'étaler magistralement sur le sol d'une propreté douteuse. Décidément, cette soirée était vraiment étrange. D'abord, elle se perdait dans un manoir digne du comte Dracula, ensuite elle se battait avec un inconnu, pour se retrouver cinq secondes plus tard dans ses bras. Bras entre lesquels, elle se sentait extrêmement bien, c'était presque familier…La sensation ne dura, cependant, pas très longtemps. Il la remit vite sur pieds. Curieuse, elle leva la tête vers l'homme…pour distinguer un profil familier se découper dans la tremblotante lumière.

« Ca vous arrive souvent de frapper les gens sans prévenir ? », le ton était sec, prouvant que l'homme n'était pas de la meilleure humeur qui soit.

« Mon colonel ? »

« Carter ? »

Si Sam avait crut au destin, elle aurait probablement pensé que Jack et elle était destinés à se retrouver même au fond d'un manoir totalement lugubre. Si Sam avait crut au destin, elle aurait sûrement comprit pourquoi elle s'était sentie si bien dans ses bras. Si Sam avait crut au destin, elle aurait probablement obéi à la pulsion qui lui commandait de l'embrasser. Mais, Sam ne croyait pas au destin, donc elle se contenta de sourire et de poser la question qui lui venait en tête.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

« J'essaie, tant bien que mal, de retrouver mon chemin dans ce foutu labyrinthe, et vous ? »

« Pareil. Comment vous êtes vous retrouvé ici ? »

La voix de Sam était hésitante, autant qu'elle sache, le colonel n'était pas vraiment amateur de photographie et il pouvait très bien avoir accompagné quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui pouvait porter une robe et des talons aiguilles. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas elle.

« Daniel m'a traîné à ce truc. Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir tout seul et que de toute façon, je trouverais bien quelque chose à faire si jamais je m'ennuyais… »

Sam soupira, soulagée. S'il était venu avec Daniel, c'est qu'il n'avait pas de compagnie féminine. Cependant, quelque chose la dérangeait dans son explication. Daniel et Janet passaient pas mal de temps ensemble, ils avaient forcément dû parler de cette exposition donc pourquoi n'y étaient-ils pas allés tous les deux, au lieu d'emmener avec eux deux personnes totalement indifférentes au génie de ce photographe ? La sensation d'avoir été manipulé dans les grandes largeurs monta du fond de son estomac.

« Et vous ? »

« Janet m'a gentiment fait remarquer que j'avais besoin d'améliorer ma vie sociale.

« Ca, je vous le dit à longueur de journée. »

Le coup d'œil réprobateur qu'elle lui jeta suffit à le convaincre de ne pas trop insister sur le sujet. A moins que ce ne soit le souvenir du coup de pied dans le ventre. Ils se remirent à marcher, jusqu'à ce que Jack stoppe net devant une fenêtre qui laissait passer la lumière diffuse de la lune.

« Carter… »

« Hum ? »

« Ca vous va très bien d'améliorer votre vie sociale. »

Elle capta son regard alors qu'il le laissait plusieurs fois, descendre de haut en bas. Il faut avouer que sa tenue était bien différente des habituels treillis ou jean qu'elle portait d'ordinaire. Le bustier bordeaux rehaussait sa poitrine et s'évasait à la taille en une jupe ample et légère qui s'enroulait autour de ses jambes à chaque pas. Elle avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à remonter ses cheveux en chignon, entreprise qui s'était révélée ardue. Et visiblement, ça lui plaisait…Lui aussi, d'ailleurs, était séduisant dans son smoking. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait en pareille tenue…et ça lui allait incomparablement bien.

Ils avancèrent quelques minutes en silence, lorsque le bruit d'une porte que l'on claque se fit à nouveau entendre. Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de Jack. Elle n'avait pas peur, mais disons que plus elle serait près de lui et plus elle en serait convaincue, parce qu'évidemment, il avait fallu que le bruit retentisse alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir le plus sombre du manoir. Elle distinguait à peine la silhouette du colonel, pourtant, il perçut son mouvement puisque lui-même s'approcha d'elle. Aucun d'eux ne parla, écoutant le silence menaçant qui avait envahi le couloir.

Sam s'acharna à calmer son cœur qui semblait vouloir concurrencer une locomotive lancée à pleine vapeur. Un hululement perçant retentit alors, résonant dans le vieux couloir. Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle saisit la main de Jack. Maudissant la malheureuse chouette, elle voulut retirer sa main tout en bredouillant une excuse inaudible. Pour toute réponse, il se contenta d'un sourire qu'elle ne put discerner dans le noir et serra ses doigts un peu plus fort entre les siens, refusant de lui rendre la liberté qu'elle était loin de réellement réclamer. Elle se laissa, par la suite, entraîner par la main puissante du colonel.

« Vous savez, Carter, on est en plein dans un cliché, là. »

« Vous détestez les clichés. »

« Très juste. Alors pourquoi, ces couloirs ont tendances à me rappeler les pires films d'horreur que j'ai pu voir ? »

« Notre subconscient travaille à notre insu. »

« Ben, s'il pouvait se mettre en pose, ça m'arrangerait. »

« Oui, moi aussi. »

Sam se força à sourire, pourtant, elle avait des crampes dans la main à force de serrer celle de Jack. Le fait que lui aussi avoue être effrayé, ne contribuait pas, mais alors pas du tout, à la rassurer.

« Vous avez vu 'Amity ville' ? » Elle comprit au ton de sa voix qu'il plaisantait, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à rire.

« Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment d'en rajouter ? » Sa voix trembla. Plus qu'elle aurait voulu.

« Vous êtes adorable quand vous avez peur. »

« Je n'ai pas peur. »

Sam aurait pu être plus convaincante, mais tout son esprit s'était focalisé sur le fait qu'il la trouvait adorable. Le couloir qu'ils avaient choisit semblait rétrécir au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les obligeant à se rapprocher de plus en plus. Au tournant, un visage grimaçant en robe blanche apparut devant eux. Sous le coup de la surprise, Jack recula et Sam laissa échapper un cri de peur. Ce n'était pas vraiment un hurlement de terreur pure mais c'était…humiliant. Surtout lorsque après qu'ils se furent calmés, ils découvrirent que leur prétendu agresseur n'était qu'un tableau représentant une jeune femme. L'humidité avait abîmé le portrait, créant des plis et une décoloration, particulièrement au niveau de son visage, le rendant…effrayant.

Apercevant une porte dérobée près du tableau, elle la désigna à Jack par un signe de tête. La situation semblait beaucoup l'amuser. Il devait faire partie des gens qui aimait avoir peur. Ce n'était pas son cas. Il la regarda, un sourire –qu'elle aurait sans doute trouvé horripilant, s'il ne lui faisait pas tant d'effet- au coin des lèvres.

« Je suis sûr de ne pas être arrivé par là. »

« Moi non plus, mais on ne va pas errer dans cet endroit toute la nuit, alors autant essayer par ici. »

« Si vous continuez à vous coller à moi, comme ça, je pourrais passer ma vie ici. » sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure mais elle l'entendit parfaitement, vue leur proximité.

Déterminée, elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra, la première, dans la pièce, la main de Jack toujours accrochée à la sienne. Ils restèrent tout deux interdits devant l'étrange spectacle que leur réservait la pièce. La chambre –car c'était indéniablement un chambre- était la seule pièce de cette partie du manoir à être propre et éclairée. Plus, un grand feu flambait dans une imposante cheminée et un bouquet de fleurs fraîchement cueillies trônait dans un vase de cristal sur la commode. Le fait de se retrouver, seuls, dans une chambre étant aussi inconfortable pour l'un que pour l'autre, ils traversèrent la pièce sans oser se regarder, et atteignirent la porte fenêtre menant à une terrasse. De là, ils pouvaient entendre le bruit des conversations et d'une musique diffuse, mais ne distinguait rien d'autre que le jardin abandonné.

Sam commençait à désespérer de retrouver la sortie, un jour. Mais la perspective de rester perdue avec Jack pour toujours, l'attirait de façon inquiétante.

« Sam… »

Elle tourna la tête, surprise qu'il ait utilisé son prénom. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir fait exprès, son attention entièrement focalisée sur ce qu'elle prit d'abord pour un trou dans la balustrade. En y regardant de plus près, elle remarqua un escalier, partant dans la pénombre, qui longeait le mur extérieur du manoir. Elle n'avait aucune connaissance en matière d'architecture, encore moins dans l'architecture de vieux bâtiments comme celui-ci, mais ce genre de choses ne lui semblait pas courant. Une chose était sûre, en tout cas, il ne la ferait pas descendre par là. C'était hors de question. Interceptant la question muette dans ses yeux noisette, elle préféra couper court à toute idées visant à lui faire descendre un escalier qui ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre de large et qui se trouvait à vingt mètres du sol, dans l'obscurité et sans barrières de sécurité.

« Non »

« Ca ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous, mais c'est ça, ou Daniel et Janet vont partir sans nous. » Comprenant à son regard qu'elle envisageait cette éventualité, il continua. « Je ne rentrerait pas à pied, Carter, n'y comptait pas. »

« Vous n'avez qu'à descendre et revenir me chercher avec quelqu'un qui connaît le chemin. »

« A supposer que je retrouve le chemin jusqu'ici, vous voulez vraiment rester là ? » Il marqua une pause. « Toute seule ? » Après une autre pause théâtrale, il porta le coup final. « Avec ces portes qui claquent et ces bruits bizarres ? »

A cet instant précis, Sam le détestait. Elle détestait qu'il sache si bien jouer avec elle et elle se détestait pour ne pas savoir résister à ce jeu. Mais, plus que tout, elle détestait Janet de l'avoir entraînée dans cet endroit…Et Daniel aussi, parce que l'idée de cette « coïncidence », n'avait sûrement pas germé toute seule dans l'esprit de son amie. Elle était trop intègre pour ça, mais Daniel avait une influence plus que néfaste sur elle.

« Ca va, ça va, je viens avec vous. »

Ils s'avancèrent vers le minuscule escalier quand brusquement une variation dans la lumière ambiante les figea sur place. Aucune lueur n'émanait plus de la chambre, en fait, en y regardant de plus près, la pièce semblait aussi sale que les précédentes, le baldaquin surplombant le lit était déchiré et les fleurs dans le vase étaient complètement sèches. Jack regarda vers Sam, une expression indéchiffrable dans le regard.

« Subconscient ? »

« Subconscient. »

Ils s'engagèrent sans plus de palabres dans l'étroit escalier. La descente n'était pas aisée, Jack ouvrait la marche, tenir à deux étant impossible. A moitié escalier, arriva ce qui devait forcément arriver à un moment donné, le talon de Sam ripa sur la marche et elle glissa en avant. Miraculeusement, Jack parvint à la rattraper et emportés par l'élan ils finirent tout deux collés contre le mur. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, le temps pour Sam de calmer les tremblements hystériques qui la parcouraient de par en par et pour Jack de ramener son rythme cardiaque à un semblant de normalité. Elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule, cherchant désespérément à se rassurer par sa présence. Il referma ses bras sur elle, son cœur s'apaisant au fur et à mesure que le sien se calmait. La musique insistante, provenant de la réception, rompit le charme et ils se séparèrent.

« Vous savez, je vais tuer Daniel. Dès que je le trouve, je le tue. »

« Croyez moi, Janet ne va pas faire long feu, non plus. »

« Non mais je l'entend encore : 'Allez Jack, ça vous fera du bien de sortir ! Et puis vous pourriez faire une rencontre, ça ne vous ferait pas de mal de vous amuser un peu !' » Il descendit une marche, avant de se tourner vers elle « Comme si je ne m'amusais pas assez ! »

« Ils pensaient vraiment qu'on ne s'étonnerait pas de se croiser ? »

Sam ne savait pas vraiment si Jack avait, ou pas, compris les manigances de leurs amis, mais il lui semblait important de vérifier ce point là avant de faire une gaffe.

« C'est sûr que niveau subtilité, il y a mieux. Mais on ne peut pas leur reprocher de ne pas être inventifs. »

Il lui sourit et ils continuèrent leur descente en silence. Tant bien que mal, ils arrivèrent en bas. Sam ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureuse d'être sur la terre ferme que présentement. Elle fit quelques pas dans l'herbe humide avant de se retourner vers Jack, pour voir qu'il l'observait.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

« Si, dites le. J'ai quelque chose qui cloche ? »

« Oh, non. Au contraire. »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui offrit un sourire. Qu'il vit se figer alors qu'elle fixait quelque chose derrière lui. Il se retourna, cherchant ce qui pouvait provoquait ce soudain mutisme mais, il ne vit rien. Et c'est ce qui finit après un léger temps de réaction, par le choquer. L'escalier avait disparut. Il lui tendit une main, qu'elle saisit après une brève hésitation, puis sourit.

« Subconscient ? »

« Subconscient. »

Ils contournèrent le manoir pour finalement retrouver le lieu de la réception. Sam aperçut Daniel et Janet, assit à une table, en grande conversation. Elle dirigea vers eux, Jack à sa suite. Une fois la table atteinte, elle se planta devant Daniel, et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il souriait à la vue de leurs mains jointes. Cependant, elle ne comptait pas le laisser sans tirer comme ça, elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand Janet la coupa dans son élan.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui t'ai arrivée ? Tu es complètement décoiffée ! »

« La ferme, Daniel. »

Jack avait devancé la réflexion de Daniel. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se chamailler, et il savait pertinemment que toute remarque que l'archéologue pourrait faire sur la tenue de Sam le mettrait en colère. Il s'assit à côté de son ami avec un soupir de soulagement. Subconscient ou pas, la descente de cet escalier l'avait épuisé. Il tourna la tête quand elle lâcha sa main, elle défit son chignon avec un regard de reproches évident…que Janet et Daniel interprétèrent mal, vu leurs gloussements. A tous les coups, ils pensaient qu'elle lui reprochait d'avoir dérangé sa coiffure alors qu'elle lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit. Daniel délaissa Janet pour s'intéresser à Jack.

« Vous étiez où tous les deux ? On vous a cherché partout. »

« On ? »

« Avec Janet. »

« Que vous avez, bien sûr, rencontré par hasard ? »

L'archéologue rougit, se sentant pris en faute. Il fût néanmoins sauvé par l'arrivée impromptue de l'organisateur de la réception. Celui-ci se dirigea directement vers Daniel, jetant un regard en coin à Jack.

« Docteur Jackson, je suis Nick Rayne. J'ai organisé la réception. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, et Daniel entreprit, plus par politesse que par réel intérêt, de faire les présentations.

« Voici le docteur Janet Fraisier, ma…petite amie. »

Sam et Jack tournèrent la tête si vite, qu'ils auraient pu se faire très mal au cou. La pauvre Janet était aussi rouge qu'un homard mais soutint malgré tout le regard de ses amis, les défiant du regard de dire quelque chose. Daniel enchaîna rapidement, conscient du malaise.

« Samantha Carter, et Jack… »

« …O'Neill. » compléta l'homme. Il s'expliqua devant le regard surpris que les quatre personnes présentes posaient sur lui. « On était ensemble au collège mais c'était il y a un bout de temps… »

Comme si la mémoire lui revenait d'un coup, Jack s'exclama :

« Bien sûr, Nick ! Comment ça va ? »

« Plutôt bien, comme tu vois. » Il regarda vers Sam avec insistance « Les choses ont l'air d'aller pour toi aussi. Ta femme est charmante. »

Sam manqua s'étouffer avec la gorgée de champagne qu'elle venait de voler dans le verre de Janet. Rien ne lui serrait donc épargné ce soir ? Après l'humiliation du début de soirée, voilà qu'elle allait devoir corriger cet homme –qu'elle jugeait fortement antipathique- sur son statut de célibataire. Elle n'eut pas à le faire, Jack s'en chargea pour elle.

« Sam n'est pas ma femme. »

_Sam_, encore ? S'il continuait, il allait battre son record.

« Ow, dans ce cas, peut-être une danse vous tente t-elle ? »

Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour décliner l'invitation.

« J'ai dit que ce n'était pas ma femme, pas qu'elle était libre. En plus, je viens juste de l'inviter à danser, n'est ce pas, Sam ? » le grognement possessif dans sa voix aurait fait fuir un tigre en furie.

Elle hocha la tête, d'une façon qu'elle espérait convaincante, étant donné qu'elle luttait contre le fou rire contagieux qui semblait avoir gagné Janet.

« Peut-être plus tard, alors ? »

En temps normal, Sam aurait sans doute acquiescée poliment mais le regard lubrique qu'il posait sur son décolleté, associé au fait que sa main était revenue, elle ne savait comment, dans celle de Jack, la poussa à être plus que claire.

« Je ne crois pas, non. Plus tard, je risque d'être assez occupée. »

Occupée à quoi, ça, elle ne le savait pas elle-même mais elle avait dans l'idée qu'elle trouverait…Elle se leva, entraînant Jack vers la piste de danse. Elle jeta un regard satisfait derrière elle, lorsqu'elle vit Nick prendre congé de Daniel. La situation la frappa lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Jack se poser dans son dos et l'attirer plus près de lui. Pour couronner le tout, c'était le moment des slows. Elle hésita un moment, l'invitation n'avait, après tout, été qu'un prétexte.

« Vous ne vous rappeliez pas vraiment de lui, n'est ce pas ? »

« Si, c'est un sombre idiot qui passe son temps à draguer les jolies femmes. »

« Il est parti, si vous voulez… »

« Détendez-vous, Sam. »

Se détendre, facile à dire… Les premières notes de la mélodie débutaient à peine, elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et passa les bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il resserrait encore son étreinte. Malgré la complicité du début de soirée, il la sentait tendue. Il chercha un moyen de la faire rire mais rien ne venait, alors il trouva un moyen de communiquer qui leur était plus familier. Il laissa ses mains parcourir son dos lentement, plusieurs fois. Ce qui suffit à la convaincre définitivement qu'il ne jouait pas avec elle.

Qu'était-il en train de faire ? C'était une erreur, il le sentait. Une énorme voix était en train de lui hurler 'danger' dans sa tête. Il ne devrait pas faire ça, il était troublé par le début de la soirée. La chasse au fantôme les avait perturbés, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Pas d'autres explications, vraiment ? Alors pourquoi, quand il croisa ses yeux, cette sensation qu'il y en avait une autre beaucoup plus simple et plus évidente ? Pourquoi cette colère quand Nick avait voulut l'inviter à danser ?

« Jack… »

Sam se surpris elle-même. Depuis quand l'appelait-elle par son prénom ? Il répondit à son murmure par un regard interrogatif.

« On devrait pas faire ça, c'est… »

Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase. Elle n'avait aucune envie de finir sa phrase. Il l'avait embrassée. Et, elle le lui avait rendu. Encore et encore…

Jack grogna lorsque quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule, et se sépara de Sam à regret. Il tourna la tête vers l'inopportun, et découvrit un Daniel hilare et une Janet qui semblait frigorifié.

« Quoi ? »

Daniel fit signe à Jack de regarder autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus personne. Ce fut Sam qui fit la remarque, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres de son supérieur.

« La chanson est finie. »

« Depuis une heure, oui. »

Daniel trouvait apparemment la situation hilarante, il avait peine à retenir un énorme fou rire.

« On se demandait si vous vouliez que Janet vous ramène ou si vous préfériez camper ici. »

Sam pris la main de Jack, avant d'affirmer, d'une voix qu'elle espéra assurée, que Jack habitait plus près de chez elle. Et curieusement, Jack assura que ramener Sam ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde…

fin


End file.
